Three Seaweed Brains and the Lightening Thief
by CathyPhantom
Summary: If three other Demigod children of the Big Three are thrown into the Lightening Thief how does it affect the story? I don't own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1 - In Amity Park

A boy with black hair and sea green eyes was sat on a bench in Amity Park Central Park. A girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes sat to his right and a man with thinning brown hair, a scraggly beard and a tweed jacket sat in his wheelchair to the left of the boy.

"Chiron," The boy said. "You said Grover would meet us here, right?"

"Yes, Percy, I did," Chiron, the man, said.

"So where is-" Percy started.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I hear hooves!" The girl said.

"Annabeth, Percy, Chiron," Grover bleated as he grabbed the two sat on the bench in a bear-er-goat hug.

"G-man, my main satyr, what have you found?" Percy asked.

"Two half-bloods and a third-blood," Grover said.

"Where are they?" Annabeth, the girl, asked.

"The only high school in Amity Park, the name really suits this towns status, Casper High," Grover said. He then bleated "only one problem..."

"And that is...?" Percy interrupted.

"Let him finish, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Go on."

"Casper High is the most haunted place in this own, and that's saying something!" Grover finished. They small group talked about the three Demigods they were here to collect, until Percy's Seaweed filled brain picked up on something;

"Wait a second! What's a third blood?" Percy asked.

"Well he's a half-blood, and a halfa but since you can't be three halves of something, he's a third god, a third ghost and a third mortal," Grover answered. The sun chariot was setting and the moon chariot was rising, as the sky became darker.

"Where are we staying?" Chiron asked.

"The thing is, bla-ha-ha, we're staying at one of the half-blood's," Grover said, bleating half way through.

"How did you manage that?" Percy asked.

"I told her I was a vegetarian," Grover answered. "And that I had no where to stay."

"So where is she?" Percy asked.

"I think the question is 'where are they?' Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "And 'they' are there!"

Three kids on electric scooters were riding as fast as they could from a hydra! The boy in the middle said something to his friends, and they came closer to him and grabbed his handle bars. He then turned around and shot a green laser, that seemed to come from the palm of his hand, at the hydra.

The blasts hit the hydra in the chest but only slowed it down. "They're not going to sustain that much longer," Annabeth said. "They need help!"

"Whatever you say, wise girl," Percy said, before Annabeth could say anything else Percy had ran towards the hydra with one hand pulling out his pen, the other ready to take the cap off. "Hey ugly!" He shouted waving the pen-turned celestial bronze sword above his head. The hydra swung seven ugly giant snake heads towards Percy and seemed to decide that Percy was more of a threat than the kids on scooters.

"Chiron can you and Grover get those kids, please?" Annabeth asked as she pulled out her bronze knife from her jeans and followed Percy into battle. "Percy, do not chop the heads off!"

"Yeah, I know Annabeth," Percy answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

Grover trotted, as fast as his hooves could take him, towards the kids, who had crashed into a fence, because of decreased manoeuvrability, and sprawled in a tangle of limbs and scooters. "Are you guys okay?" Grover asked. He forgot he was still holding his fake feet instead of wearing them, and the girl, whose face was by his hooves, jumped up, untangling the two boys as she did, and did something totally unexpected...

She took Grover's hat off, revealing his tiny horns, and said "I knew it! I knew that the bleating sound you make isn't a nervous laugh! You're a satyr!"

"What's a satyr?" The black boy wearing clashing green cargo pants, yellow sweat shirt and red beret said.

"Half-man, half-goat," Chiron said. "You three need to come with us."

"Who are you and why do we need to go with you?" The blue eyed boy with black hair asked. His blue eyes had the hardened glare of an experienced fighter.

"I am Chiron, the satyr here is Grover Underwood and over there we have Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase and you need to come with us because you're in Danger," Chiron said with the patience of an experienced teacher.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense," The blue eyed boy said. "I'm Daniel Fenton, but call me Danny and this is Tucker Foley-"

"You can call me Tuck!" The black boy, Tucker, said.

"And this is Samantha Manson-"

"Dann-" Samantha started to complain. Danny pointed his fingers in a gun shape and discreetly shot Samantha. ("Hey!")

"But call her that and she'll kill you and hunt down your ghost! She prefers Sam," He then turned to Sam. "Is that better?"

Sam disregarded the question. "Don't take that lightly! I will kill you and hunt your ghost down!" The way she said that made Grover shudder.

"So where are you taking us?" Tucker asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Now then, we are taking you to a place called Camp Half-Blood, we train and protect half-bloods there. Two of you are half-bloods, the other is a third-blood," Chiron said

"Half-bloods! Wow two of us are Demigods! Wait..." Sam stopped there and looked nervously at Danny, as did Tucker.

"A third blood?" Danny asked while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, one-third human, one-third god and one-third gho-" Chiron started, when he was suddenly interrupted by seven loud roars, a sound like an explosion of sand in an electric fan and a large gust of wind.

"Chiron, no time to explain now! We need to go before more monsters or mortal police show up!" Percy said, as he capped his sword. It shrank to a ball point pen.

"Wow, hold up here!" Tucker said. "Your sword just shrank to a pen! How is that possible?" Percy just nodded and whistled three times. A pure black pegasus, two white pegasi and a black and white pegasus flew down.

"Okay guys, this is Black Jack and his friends. The two white ones are Sugar and Spice, and the black and white one is Phantom," as Percy said the names the pegasi ducked their heads. When Percy said 'Phantom' Danny's right foot went intangible and he fell on his face.

"D-Did you j-just say Ph-Phantom?" he asked as he pushed himself up.

"Yeah, why?" Percy said. Phantom seemed to realise he was mentioned and looked at Percy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pegasi are Strange

Percy's POV

"D-Did you j-just say Ph-Phantom?" Danny asked me as he pushed himself up. I don't understand why he fell in the first place!

"Yeah, why?" I responded. Phantom looked at me and said

Lord, that boy seems to think I have a connection to him, why is that?

Yeah, boss, why is that? Black agreed.

"I'll tell you later," Danny said dismissively. "May I ride Phantom?"

Tell him yes, my lord, Phantom said to me. I patted his side.

"Phantom says you may ride him," I said. Damn it!

"Wow! You can speak to horses?" Danny said as he stroked Phantom's neck.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later," I said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I suppose there's going to be one Hades of a conversation when we get to camp." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Danny said.

"Spice?" Sam said. "May I ride you?"

Tell her she has the spirit of a true Pegasus, lord, she may ride, Spice said to me. I relayed her message. Spice dipped her had to Sam.

"I suppose that leaves Tucker with Sugar," I said.

"Sugar?" Tucker asked. "I smell ham!"

"Sugar, has Clarisse used you to smuggle ham into the Ares cabin again?" I asked the pegasus.

Sugar dipped his head on a guilty way and said, She offered me a bowl of sugar, lord.

"Well," I said. "I guess that's why we call you Sugar!"

"Does he always do that?" Sam asked Annabeth. Oops! I forgot about the fact noone else can speak to, and hear, horses, pegasi and - you get it!

"Yeah," Annabeth answered. "But you get used to it."

"Black Jack let's go," I said as I mounted him.

Okay Boss, back to camp right?

"Yeah back to camp," I replied. "Mount up guys!"

"We'll meet you there," Chiron said. Sam mounted Spice quickly and simply. As did Danny with Phantom. But Sugar wouldn't let Tucker get on him. He was prancing around making Tucker chase after him.

"What's the problem, Sugar?"

I smell sugar!

"Tucker, have you got any sugar?" I asked the bemused techno geek, who nodded. "Give it to Sugar, he'll let you on then."


	4. Chapter 4 - Danny Phantom

Danny's POV

Don't get me wrong I've flown a lot, but never like this! Flying on a pegasus felt- er- like something I should be doing in my human form. Whereas flying in my human form never did feel natural, even in a plane, I always felt like I shouldn't be there.

But this was different! Just like in ghost form.

I decided to forget secrets among the Pegasi, and Percy. But before I did anything I said to Percy, "If you tell anyone about this I'll drown-"

"Just so you know I can't drown!" He said.

"Okay! If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" I said. Jumping off Phantom, I yelled, "Goin' Ghost!"

The look on Percy's face was so funny! He looked completely shocked and he almost fell off Black Jack! My black-come-white hair was pushed back by the wind of flight and my blue eyes, gone neon green, glowed brighter as I laughed at Percy.

"I thought you knew I was half -er -a third ghost?" I asked, still laughing but feeling slightly nervous.

"I did, but I didn't know that meant you had a-er ghost form!" Percy said.

"Hey- Danny- Phantom- has- stolen- your- colour- scheme!" Tucker gasped out, laughing.

"I know Tuck, that's why I chose him, as well as my last name!" I said, stoking Phantom's neck.

"You mean Fenton?" Percy asked.

"No," I told him. "My ghost forms last name."

"Oh," Percy said. Comprehension dawned on him and he said, "Danny Phantom!"

"Is that your final answer?" I mocked in a 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' voice.

Percy rolled his green eyes and said, "Yes!" Then my ghost sense went off.

"Ghost time?" Tucker asked.

"Ghost time!" I replied. Then I put on a burst of speed and angled towards the ghost. Halfway to the ground I ran-er-flew into my twin. "Dani I asked. "How was patrol?"

"Fine, I guess," She replied. "Where are you going?"

"To a summer camp," I said. Sam and Tucker steered Sugar and Spice towards us.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dani Phantom

Dani's POV (A few minutes earlier)

"Stupid box ghost!" I muttered to myself. "Making my patrol run late!"

As I flew around the forests on the edge of Amity Park a menacing snap came from behind me. A huge black dog loomed out of the trees. "A hellhound!" I whispered, in complete shock.

I rolled onto my back and fired at the hellhound. I then kicked out, firing an ecto shock wave towards the hound, as I rolled back onto my front.

I phased through several trees but the hellhound just smashed them aside. Tree after tree fell. Then suddenly, a light came on in my head.

I stopped dead in the air, and just as the hellhound came up behind me, I flipped up and landed on it's shoulders.

With success so far, I sank my feet into it's shoulders and created an ectoplasmic sword in my hands. Then I infused the glowing green sword with ice crystals. With a grunt I rammed it into the beasts head, right up to the hilt.

Following this the bist started to crumble, creating a sound like an avalanche. If I couldn't fly at this point I probably would be seriously injured, if not dead.

A shiver ran up my spine and got stuck in my throat. I gasped and a blue wisp of cold air left my open mouth. "A ghost? Where?"

I looked up and saw five shapes hovering in the sky. I flew, rapidly, up towards them only to have a headlong collision with my twin. "Dani?" He said. "How was patrol?"

"Fine, I guess," I replied, a little confused at why Danny was all the way out here. "Where are you going?"

"To a summer camp," He said. What? Why's Danny going to a summer camp?

"Hey Dani," Tucker said. Wait, Tucker? I looked in the direction his voice came from and- dropped a few feet.

"Please tell me Sam and Tucker aren't flying on Pegasi," I said.

"Hey Dani, who is this?"

"Percy this is Dani," Danny said. He looked at me and had obviously made a decision. "She's my clone, call her a clone and wake up in the Ghost Zone! Legally she's my twin, and you could say physically and psychologically as well!"

"The only difference between us is gender," I added. "So you know me, who are you?"

"Perseus Jackson, Percy, Son of Poseidon!"

"Son of who?" I asked.

"Poseidon, the greek god of the sea," Percy explained. "I think, Dani is it?" I nodded. "I think Dani needs to come with us!"

"Okay," Danny said. "I suppose that makes sense."

"You suppose that makes sense, because?" I asked.

"Dani," Danny said, looking into my eyes. "You're a Demigod!"

"To be more specific," Percy added. "A third-blood."

"Yeah," Sam cut in. "I think it would be better to talk about this at camp."

"I agree with Sam," Tucker put in, looking as if he was declaring to help the Allies in the war when he came from an Axis country.

"Guys," Percy said. "We kinda need to leave now!"

"Ok," Danny and I said. Then we both flew on to the riderless pegasus, I was later informed was called Phantom. Danny got to him first! Sad times!


	6. Chapter 6 - Cathy is at camp

TIME SKIP

Percy's POV

Boss, I can't see s thing and my wings are on fire! Black Jack said.

As are mine lord, Phantom added.

And ours, Sugar and Spice said.

"Alright guys, lets make camp now, the pegasi can't see and if we ride much longer we'll get riding soars," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Down there Black Jack!"

We set up camp at a record rate! The pegasi grazed in a clearing near us and we set up four blankets I had around a fire Danny and Dani had built."We don't mind sharing," They said grabbing the green one.

I took the blue one, Sam took the deep purple one and Tucker the golden one. Danny looked at Sam and seemed to realise something. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"Why?" I asked. Sam, Tucker and Dani face palmed as if remembering the same thing. "And don't you mean parent?"

"Yeah, whatever, they're still gonna kill me! Cathy and Steven are arriving tomorrow!" He shouted pointlessly to the sky.

"Cathy Holmes?" I asked. How does Danny know a daughter of Hades?

"Yeah, she's my cousin! Why?" Danny said.

"Don't you mean our cousin?" Dani questioned.

"Fine, she's our cousin! Why?" He corrected. "Is that better?" Dani nodded.

"She arrived at Camp Half-Blood three days ago. Along with a friend of hers, who turned out to be her half-sister," I said.

"Really?" The Danny-s said.

"Cathy's a half-blood?" Tucker said. "I never would've guessed!"

"We'll continue this story in the morning," Sam said. "For now, let's get some shut eye." I nodded, not likely was going to happen during the night.

I pulled the blanket over me and my dreams took over, almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dreams

Percy's Dream

I was stood on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, in the surf. I looked out over the waves. It was very calm, unlike most of my dreams recently.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around. Danny and Dani were walking down the beach.

They stopped next to me. Together all three of us descended into the water.

A cyclops met us, with a half-fish horse thing, and led us down to Poseidon's court. I was surprised that we could breath underwater.

We arrived in my father's throne room and he said, "Children, My trident is missing." Great, I thought, another gods symbol of power gone. "And you three, my children," That felt forced. Wait! Danny and Dani are my siblings! "Must retrieve it!" That I was expecting!

And with those last three words I woke up.

Danny's Dream

I was sat on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar cabin, with Dani on the bunk above me. I was studying a carving of a winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it. When suddenly, I had an urge to go to the beach. Almost like the sea was calling me.

Slowly, I pushed myself off the bed. Dani just dropped off her bunk landing silently next to me.

Together we walked out of the cabin, down an unfamiliar path leading to an unfamiliar beach. Percy was stood in the surf of the beach.

He turned when he heard us approaching. Daani and I joined him. The three of us then walked together into the water. I was surprised I could breath underwater, dream or not, and I was even more surprised when a cyclops and a fish-horse thing were waiting for us.

The cyclops lead us down to what I assumed was Poseidon's court, either that or the lost city of Atlantis. We arrived in the throne room, not Atlantis, and Poseidon, I think it was Poseidon, said, "Children." The way he said it was somewhat affectionate and seemed to mean Dani, Percy and I, since we were the only children in the room. "my trident is missing," Unexpected! Why would a god tell three kids this? "And you three, my children," Again unexpected. Dani and I kids of the god of the sea? In your -er - my dreams! "Must retrieve it!" Percy seemed to be expecting this, I wasn't, just as Percy's face showed he was accepting of this news he disappeared.

I looked at the man I had just learned was my father and said, "Why us?"

"Because I can not trust the children of others as much as I can trust my own." With that I woke up.

Dani's Dream

I was lying on my back looking at the underside of the roof of a summer camp cabin, on the top bunk of a bed. I knew Danny was beneath me.

Danny, slowly, slid off the bottom bunk. Probably because of the same urge I had! A calling, pulling feeling telling me to go to the beach. Silently, I dropped down beside him.

We walked out of the cabin and down a path. The path led us to a beach, where Percy stood in the surf.

As we came closer Percy turned. Danny and I stepped in next to him and the three of us strode into the waves.

When my head went under I could still breath. Danny and Percy looked surprised and I was pretty sure my face mirrored theirs.

But what surprised me most was the horse-fish that was floating next to a cyclops. I nearly shot out of the water when I saw them.

The cyclops turned, gesturing for us to follow and we did. He led us to what could only be Poseidon's court, or Atlantis but probably Poseidon's court, and from there into the throne room.

Poseidon looked at us and said, "Children, my trident has been stolen." My facial expression mirrored Danny's exactly. Unexpected! "And you three, my children, must retrieve it!" Percy disappeared as Poseidon said this.

Danny looked as confused as I felt. "Why us?" He asked.

"Because I can not trust the children of others as much as I can trust my own," Poseidon said and then Danny disappeared. "Danielle, just because you are a clone it makes you no less my daughter, remember that!" And with that closing statement the dream ended.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

Third Person

Dani woke to Percy and Danny looking at her as if expecting something.

"Dani did you just have a dream about Poseidon?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah," Dani answered. "He told me I was his daughter, why?"

"Did it start with you and me walking down to a beach?" Danny asked.

"Where I stood in the surf?" Percy added.

"Yeah, then a cyclops and a horse-fish took us down to Poseidon's court," Dani said. "How do you know that?"

"Because we just had the same dream!" Percy and Danny said flailing their arms.

"Does that mean it's true?" Dani asked.

"Dani," Percy said. "Demigod dreams are usually true."

"So we're your half-siblings?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I guess," Percy said. "But don't tell anyone unless you get claimed officially, and that could take some time."


	9. Chapter 9 - Waking up

TIME SKIP

Danny and Dani POV

We awoke at exactly the same time to find ourselves tangled in a green blanket and each other.

We jolted upright, intangible untangling each other, to find a black and white pegasus watching us curiously. Lord and Lady Phantom, why do you sleep so restlessly? Phantom asked.

"Argh!" We screamed. Sam and Tucker were in the air practicing on Sugar and Spice, so Percy was the only one to hear us.

"Well," He asked. "Why do you?"

"How should we know we've always slept like that," We said.

"Why are you speaking together?"

"This always happens when we wake up," We said completely in synch. "It'll wear off in about two hours!"

"April 3rd, 1998," We said.

"When did you get your powers?" Percy asked.

"October 25th, 2012," We replied.

"When did your Mom meet your step-dad?" Percy fired.

"July 7th, 1998," We shot back.

"Hey guys," Sam said as she landed.

"Hi Sam," We said.

"Just woken up?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's Tuck up to?" We said.

"Flight practice go up and join him if you want," Sam replied.

"Okay," We said. Goin' Ghost!" The rings snapped into place around our waists.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stories and Showing off

Percy's POV

"Okay," Dani and Danny said. "Goin' Ghost!" As they spoke white rings expanded around their waists. Splitting until they were going in different directions, one up and one down. In between the rings Danny and Dani's clothes changed.

Danny was wearing a black Hazmat jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, collar and DP logo. Whereas Dani had a black jumpsuit with a white belt, collar boots, glove, sleeve, diagonal stripe across her torso, sides of her trousers and DP logo. Her midriff was exposed to the elements. Both had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Their pale skin had gained a slight tan and an eerie glow surrounded them.

"See ya," They said. Then they jumped into the air. Danny flipped and kissed Sam's cheek before joining his sister and Tucker.

"So..." I said. "How long have you and Danny been an item?"

"Oh-er not long," She answered. "A few months, maybe... Since he saved the world."

"You've been together for that long?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," She said. "I kinda kissed his cheek before he left to collect all the ghosts used to make the world intangible. I had looked down after I did, I hadn't thought Danny had the same feelings as me. But he pulled me into a proper kiss and said, 'Wow, remind me to save the world more often!' Then he flew off. When the Fenton Jet flew out of the portal and crashed into a mountain, I thought I'd never see him again. Danny was dead! As far as anyone knew!" Tears were building in Sam's purple eyes. "I was in tears and Jazz, Danny's step-sister, told the Fenton's his secret. Everyone was in mourning, some their hero, some their friend and some their relative. Then," Sam's face brightened. "Someone pointed up at the portal and Danny flew out! Trailed by every ghost in the Ghost Zone!" Sam wiped her eyes. "He saved the world that day!" She looked up at the two black and white blurs in the sky.

"That must've been a very emotional day for you," I said, trying to get my head around everything she had said.

"I'm not done," Sam said. Aww man! "When the world was saved the Fenton's went up to Danny, and the other three half-ghosts, and admitted to knowing who he, and the others were. Danny, Cathy, Steven and Mollie then revealed their secret to everybody from Amity Park and Swadlincote. As statue of Danny Phantom was then built in the Capital of every country in the world. He was holding up the world. One was built in Amity Park." Sam's gaze came back to me. Danny and I decided to become a couple under a tree near the town square. He picked me up and flew off, circling his statue before flying towards the horizon."

"Wow!" Was all I could say. How do you react to something like that?

"The experience changed us all!" Sam said.

I realised something. "Sam what about Dani?"

"The day after the disasteroid event Danielle arrived," Sam said. "She was found by Valerie, a member of Team Phantom, destabilized and melting in an alley way. Dani asked Val to take her over to Danny's house and that's what she did. When Danny came home he said he would help her and that's what he did." Sam's eyes went back to the ghosts. "The next day they headed off into the Ghost Zone and were gone for ten they left Dani was eleven and when they came back she was fourteen. She and Danny were acting as twins, it was rather annoying, the Fenton's adopted Danielle."

And that all happened within a Fortnight?" I asked, Sam nodded."Wow!"

"Well I suppose you've not had a fortnight that filled before?" Sam asked.

"Hmm let me think," I said. I then went on to explain everything that happened to me in the past year starting with Mrs Dods and ending with "And now we're here."

"Okay," Sam said. "Wow!"

"I think we should be going now," I said.

"Yes we probably should," Sam said as she kicked a stick with her combat boot.

"Phantom," I turned to the Pegasus. "Go get the twins."

Yes Lord, Phantom answered.

"We'll join you in the air," I said swinging on to Black Jack.

Going to Camp now Boss? Black Jack asked.

"Not just yet," I replied. "We need to work out how the twins are going to fly. Phantom nearly dropped out of the sky carrying both of them!" I turned to Sam."Will we be able to talk to them seperately now?"

"Yes we should," Sam said. "Flight normally clears their heads." Sam mounted Spice and we joined the others in the sky.

"Yo, Fentons," I yelled. "We need to talk!"

"Okay," Danny said. The two copies of Danny appeared in front of me, while the original still flew in lazy circles. The two duplicates were both in human form. I grinned. Two jets of water shot out from the lake below and hit the duplicates. As they disappeared Danny's flight pattern stuttered. "Do you-" Danny said.

"Know how-" Dani continued.

"Much of-"

"A strain-"

"That is?" Danny finished.

"No?" I said.

"Well put it this way, a few months ago I wasn't able to make one duplicate without fainting," Danny said. "What do you want anyway?"

"You two need to work out how you're going to fly!" I said. "Last night Phantom nearly dropped out of the sky."

"Oh," Danny said. He pulled a thoughtful face for a few seconds. "Ahha!" He clicked his fingers. "How about we only ride on Phantom when we need a break?"

"Great idea bro!" Dani said. The two, for no apparent reason, did a loop and dropped into the lake. They did all of this completely in synch. After getting close to a minute, the two surfaced. They shot out of the water, did three back flips and then came back to us.

"Let's go!" They said together.

"Show offs!" Tucker muttered.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go!" Finally, I patted Black Jack's neck and told him, "Now we're going to camp, Black Jack!"

Okay, Boss Black Jack said.


	11. Chapter 11 - Arriving at Camp

TIME SKIP

Chiron, Annabeth and Grover were waiting at the top of Half-Blood Hill for us. "On Half-Blood Hill, Black Jack!" I said.

Okay ,Boss, He replied. Come on guys, Half-Blood Hill! The pegasi landed around Chiron. Danny and Dani circled slowly down to a silent landing, just as Sam, Tucker and I dismounted Black Jack, Sugar and Spice.

"Who is this young Lady?" Chiron asked as Dani and Danny switched back to human form. Danny and Dani were wearing exactly the same outfit. Danny's white t-shirt had red trimming and a red oval, whereas Dani's had blue trimming and a blue oval. Danny's jeans were blue and Dani's were red. His trainers were red and hers were blue. The only differences, beside colour, were the red beanie on Dani's head and the length of her hair.

"I'm Danielle Jade Fenton, but call me Dani, with an 'i'"

"She's my twin," Danny said.

"What?" Grover exclaimed. "I could only smell one third blood!"

"Grover," I said. "They're twins! That means that they have the same scent!"

"Yes, you're right. That's got to be it!"

"Shall we go down to the big house?" Chiron said as he wheeled his chair towards the four story sky blue farm house.


	12. Chapter 12 - Camp Life

Danny's POV

We walked towards the big blue farm house. Percy was heading off towards a stable with the pegasi and Annabeth was heading off towards a cluster of mismatched cabins.

When we got to the farm house CHiron leant back in his chair to get up the steps. Sam immediately grabbed the back and helped him.

"Thank you Sam," He said. "You must meet the camp director, Mr D." As he said this he wheeled himself around the wrap around porch to the other side of the house. On this side sat a pudgy man in a tiger print Hawaiian shirt. This man was playing some kind of card game against three floating card hands. "Practicing Mr D?" Chiron asked.

"YEs," Mr D said. "Curse these card, this is an awful hand!" He put his cards down and the other hands dropped to the table. "More of them?"

"Yes," Chiron said. "Although two of these are third-bloods."

"Third-bloods?" Mr D scoffed. "Bah that's pure speculation.

"Then it is no longer," Chiron said. "These two are both half-bloods and halfas, and as Grover rightly said, 'You can't be three halves something, so they are third-bloods."

"Halfas?" Mr DA said. As He was about to continue a girl in a grey and green hoody hurdled the railing of the porch and grabbed Dani and I in a tight hug.

"I missed you guys!" She said.

"Cathy!" Sam, Tucker, Dani and I cheered.

"I thought I felt your presence in my head," I said.

"Whenever you're around all I smell is death," Mr D drawled. Cathy glared at Mr D, he blue - almost black - eyes flashing a dark, venomous green.

"What was that about speculation Mr D?" Cathy asked.

"Third-bloods do not exist, girl," Mr D said.

"Before I came here I thought gods didn't," Cathy said. "Alright if third-bloods don't exist explain this!" I watched as the shadows creeped closer to her. Then, with a bright flash, her rings snapped around her. These rings were different to mine and Dani's, they were black and ours were white. I summoned my rings, as did Dani. All three sets of rings split. Changing Dani, Cathy and I into our jumpsuits. Cathy's jumpsuit was similar to Dani's except it didn't expose her midriff, her logo was a CP on her shoulder and she had black and white boots that were knee length, a white stripe on either leg - the right slightly higher than the left -, a white v-shape below her black hood splits it from the black of her left shoulder. Her gloves came to her elbows, the left bring white and the right black. Her green hat, as well as Dani's red one, disappeared. Her black-blue hair became white-blue. Unlike mine and Dani's, her skin colour didn't change.

"Hmm," Mr D said. "How long have you three been part ghost?"

"A year-ish," The three of us replied in synch. Then we changed back.

"Okay I concede," Mr D said. "Third-bloods exist."

"Chiron," Annabeth said running up to the porch. "There are four spare sleeping bags in the Hermes cabin."

"Oh yes," Chiron said, turning to her. "Well I think these are special cases. So get Percy and once I've given them the tour you, Percy and Cathy can explain everything to them, alright?"

"Okay Chiron," Annabeth said. With that she ran back towards the stables.

"Grover," Mr D said. "We need to talk!" The satyr gulped. "You four cabin eleven remember that!" He then walked into the farm house followed by Grover.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Whatever it was," Sam said. "How much trouble is he in for it?"

"He wasn't supposed to go out and find more half-bloods after what happened with Percy and Thalia," Chiron said. "He probably won't be able to do anything without supervision now."

"Well," Tucker said. "That's not so bad right?"

"Probably not, but it will put his career plans even further off course," As Chiron spoke he shifted his weight, as if he was about to get up. "As long as they keep the agreement they made with Percy he should be fine." Then the wheelchair bound man did get up. But the way he did it was odd. His legs didn't move, but he kept rising. I could see something white and furry coming out of the chair. It looked like the chest of a horse.

As if to confirm this a long shite leg appeared, with a shiny, polished hoof on the end. This leg was followed by another. Then suddenly there stood a white stallion with a man's torso where its head and neck should have been.

"Curse that chair," Chiron said. "A tour then?"

We looked at the volley ball pit and a cluster of strawberry fields. Chiron told us that fruit went mad around Mr D, I guess that means Mr D is-

"Chiron," Chiron I asked. "Who is Mr D?"

"Dionysus," He said. "God of wine."

"Why is he here then?" Sam asked.

"He chased an off-limits nymph, twice." Tucker snickered at this. "And his father, erm... grounded him here for a hundred years." Chiron answered.

"So if we're half-bloods-" Tucker started.

"And third-bloods," I added.

"Who are our godly parents?" Tucker finished, nodding at what I said. Sam and Dani looked interested. Though Sam more than Dani.

"That's what everyone wants to know, isn't it?" Chiron said.

He then showed us the woods. "Don't go in there unarmed," He told us, then there was the lake and not too far from that were the cabins.

"Zeus and Hera are at the head," Chiron said pointing at cabins one and two. Cabin one had lightening bolts streaking across its doors, with thick tall columns either side. It was high and grand. Cabin two looked more dainty with thinner columns and peacock tail feathers carved on it. The front was garnished with pomegranates and flowers. "Hera's cabin is honorary, she's the goddess of marriage so she has no mortal children."

"Oh," Dani and I said. "So why's cabin one empty?"

"Cabin one never has anyone in it anymore because of an oath Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made after world war II. Unfortunately all three have broken the oath; Hades with Cathy, Poseidon with Percy and Zeus with Thalia." Chiron didn't say why Thalia wasn't in cabin one so I guessed whatever happened with her was worse than I could could have imagined. I also didn't tell him that Poseidon had actually broken the oath twice.

Chiron then told us that the cabins on the left were the goddesses children and the cabins on the right were the gods children.

"Unfortunately for me," Cathy said. "My Dad has no cabin so I have to stay in the Hermes cabin." She grinned. "Though thanks to Dad I actually get a bed!"

Percy and Annabeth were waiting outside cabin eleven. "I'd be careful where you put your stuff, Hermes is the god of thieves," Percy said.

"Here's a sleeping bag and a bag of toiletries each," Annabeth said handing us the things.

A tall blonde boy with an ugly scar on his face came out of the cabin and over to us. "Hi," He said. "I'm Luke and I'm the counselor for Hermes cabin!" Luke looked about nineteen and the scar on his right cheek went from his eye to his jaw line. "Are these guys regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined," Percy said. He looked at me in a way that said, 'Keep your mouth shut!' and looked back at Luke.

"Okay," Luke said, cheerily. "There's a spot over there that one of you could have," Luke pointed to a corner of the room that had no sleeping bags in. Tucker walked over and dumped his sleeping bag and toiletries. He seemed to be thinking about putting his backpack down too, but decided against it. "We have a spot over here," Luke said pointing to a space by one of the beds. Sam put her sleeping bag and toiletries down there.

"I think Danny and Dani can sleep near me," Cathy said. She had pushed through the crowd to a bed clothed in black surrounded by empty space.

"Okay, go ahead," Luke said. "I'll warn you though, that area reeks of death!"

"Haha, Luke," Cathy said. "It's not that bad!"

"Yeah well, you can't smell it," A random camper retorted. "It's a part of you!"

"Can we drop this please?" Cathy said. "Okay, I get it, I smell like death! Blame my Dad!"

Everyone looked at the ground as if expecting something bad to happen. But nothing did. "Okay so if you want to put your bags over there, nobody goes near that bed except Cathy, so..." Luke trailed off and we got what he meant.

"Dani, Danny you can put your bags under my bed," Cathy said. "Sam, Tucker you can too."

We did, when we came into the empty circle we got what everyone meant about it smelling of Death.

"I wish you'd done that for me," Percy said. "Instead of attacking me with a hellhound!"

"Percy," Cathy growled. "For the last time I didn't set that hellhound on you!" She yelled the last bit at the top of her voice. The shadows reflected this anger by licking towards her.

"I was just joking, sheesh!" Percy said and the shadows engulfed him briefly before flicking back to normal. Taking a deep breath Percy laughed nervously.

"Bring it up again and you'll wake up in the Ghost Zone or the Underworld!" Cathy said.

After Cathy, Percy and Annabeth explained everything about Camp Half-Blood and being a half-blood, or third-blood, we went down to the beach. Dani and I froze, the cabin had seemed vaguely familiar, as did the track we walked down, but the beach was so familiar we couldn't walk. Percy noticed and came back to us. "I know," He said. "But this beach is the beach of Camp Half-Blood and is kinda hard to avoid. You can't freeze up every time you see it!"

"Alright," We said shakily. I then walked the rest of the way, Dani close by me.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends Danny," Cathy said.

"Damn it!" I said. "I can't keep anything from you!"

No, no you can't! She said in my head.

I thought we'd stopped this? I asked in her head.

I didn't know I could join you! Dani said in our heads. Her mind was so similar to mine it made my head hurt and from the fact my pain tripled it hurt Dani and Cathy too.

"Ow!" Cathy exclaimed, electricity buzzed around her and the shadows started licking closer.

"Ow!" Dani and I agreed, the sand beneath us froze and a chill spread through the air, the waves became bigger and bigger.

We broke mental contact and Percy calmed the sea down. "Are you going to tell us what just happened?" Tucker asked.

"Dani joined in a mental conversation, her mind is so similar to Danny's/mine it hurt," Cathy and I said.

"My powers over electricity and the shadows reacted to my pain," Cathy added.

Dani and I looked glanced at each other then looked at Percy, he gave a nod.

"The chill that spread, as well as the ice," Dani and I said, pointing down. "Were our ice powers doing the same. The waves well..." We trailed off, looking to Percy. He nodded again.

"We're Poseidon's kids, so our powers over water also reacted," Dani said, bluntly admitting what we found out last night.

"What? How do you know?" Annabeth said. I'm not surprised she reacted like this, from what she'd just said she has been waiting her whole life for a child of the big three to arrive and now four arrive in the space of two weeks.

"Annabeth, the three of us had a dream last night and Poseidon told us that Danny and Dani were his kids," Percy said.

A conch horn blew. "You guys should go back to cabin eleven," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, come on guys," Cathy said, before she sprinted off up the trail, she wasn't heading for the cabins but a shadow of a tree a few feet up the trail. When she reached it she disappeared.

"How did she do that?" Tucker asked.

"Shadow travel is a talent of children of Hades," Percy said. He then went up the hill.

We arrived at cabin eleven just in time to join the back of the line. Apparently we were in order of seniority, so Dani, Tucker, Sam and I were at the back and Cathy was just in front of us.

"Hey guys," She said. "What took you so long?" She asked, tipping her head to the side in a mockingly innocent gesture.

"We had to walk," Sam said crossing her arms and tapping her combat boot against the floor.

"Oh," Cathy said sarcastically. "Right yeah walk!2

"Shadow travel!" Dani exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah I know," Cathy said, nodding her head. " But you guys can breath underwater and talk to fish and horses and all kinds of sea creatures!"

"Really?" I asked, she nodded. "Way cool!" We walked towards the dining pavillion with long stone picnic benches inside. Table eleven was so packed that Dani and I had to float at the end.

We had barbeque chicken and wedgies. Just as I was about to take a bite a dark green ecto ray knocked it out of my hand. "What was that for?"

"You have to make an offering to the gods!" Cathy replied. Dark green smoke still rising from her finger.

That's when I saw everyone getting up and walking to a big fire in the centre. "Offerings?" I asked.

"Yep," Cathy said, she then got up and walked to the fire. I dropped my legs and followed, Dani, Sam and Tucker behind me.

Cathy took the biggest piece of chicken and a handful of wedgies off of her plate and dropped them into the fire, I heard her say, "Hades," As she did this.

I didn't know which god to give my food to so in my head, and Cathy and Dani's heads, I said wherever you are Poseidon claim me, I then took a handful of wedgies and two medium sized chicken pieces and dropped them into the fire. The smell was not what I was expecting! It wasn't the smell of burning food!

It smelt of a fresh sea breeze rolling across Amity Park as I did my morning patrol, chocolate, caramel and fudge cookies baking in the oven, a dozen barbeques burning in a summer evening and dozens of other delicious smells! I understood why the gods liked these offerings so much.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dani's plea

Dani's POV

As Danny walked off to wait for me with Cathy I looked at him. His silent plea made me wonder. Danny, only two days ago found out his, our, real Dad, was, not only alive but, a god and then we found out who he was. Danny, like me, wants to know if Poseidon would claim us publically claim us.

I made the same silent plea as Danny and threw my two biggest pieces of chicken into the flames.

The flames very briefly, so briefly you would have to - not only be looking at it- be paying attention to it, flashed blue-green, like burning driftwood, before returning to normal.

The smell was wonderful, I could smell strawberry fields in summer, a sea breeze - early in the morning - blowing through, grass after a rain storm, caramel-apple doodles, chocolate fudge and dozens and dozens of other delicious smells. If you could bottle smells I would carry a bottle of this with me everywhere I went.

I walked over to Danny and Cathy and together, after Tucker and Sam joined us, we walked back to the Hermes table.


	14. Chapter 14 - Claiming and Drinks

Percy's POV

Danny and Dani looked hilarious when they put their offerings into the fire, Once they made their offerings, Sam and Tucker too, they went back to the Hermes table.

Just as danny and Dani lifted their feet off the floor a pair of glowing green tridents, just like the one that had appeared above my head in capture the flag, appeared above their heads.

The entire cmap gasped and immediately knelt, except for me, Sam, Tucker and Cathy. Cathy just smiled at me, as if to say You're going to have fun cuz! Then continued to eat. Sam and Tucker looked confused as to why everybody was bowing. Annabeth was snowing respect to them, although she already knew and hadn't before. But the funny thing was, when everyone was bowing Dani and Danny fell out of the air and onto their asses. I held back a fit of laughter, smiling instead.

Chiron announced, "It is determined," He bent his fore legs. "Hail, Daniel James and Danielle Jade Fenton, children of Poseidon. Earthshaker, stormbringer, father of horses and god of the sea!" The tridents above their heads faded and Cathy said:

"Now you can sit at a bench!"

The camp laughed nervously, knowing all too well what happens if you don't!

Another collective gasp went through the camp. Another green trident had appeared above Tucker's head. IT looked slightly off and just before anyone knelt to Tucker it burst, zapping Tucker slightly.

This time everyone laughed , properly and ... a grey owl appeared over Sam's head. The Athena campers smiled proudly as Annabeth went to fetch Sam.

I decided it was time to help my siblings, so I went and helped them up and took them to the Poseidon table. I now had someone to sit with at least.

Tucker sat opposite Cathy looking slightly annoyed. I didn't blame him, his friends had all been claimed but he hadn't. In fact I felt sorry for him.

But then a cheer rang from the Apollo table. Andy Fletcher, the counselor for Apollo, went to Tucker and clapped him on the back before picking up his food and taking it to the Apollo table.

"I guess I should've seen that coming with how big his ego is," I said.

"What?" Dani and Danny asked looking at me, completely confused.

"all of the Apollo children have huge egos," I said.

"Oh," Danny said. "So where do you get a drink in this place?" He asked looking at the empty glass.

"Tell your glass what you want," I said. To prove it I said to mine, "Blue Cherry Coke." First the glass filled with a caramel coloured liquid turned a startling shade of cobalt blue. Danny and Dani looked startled but then mischievous smiles spread across their faces.

"Ectoplasmic Green Lemonade," They said in synch.

They sipped their drinks cautiously.

Then their smiles spread wider.


	15. Chapter 15 - Drinks part 2 and Swords

Danny's POV

I never thought I would drink something the same colour as a ha-third of my blood.

But this Lemonade was great!

When Sam looked at me she turned a slight shade of green. Probably thinking I'm drinking my own blood!

I mouthed to her 'Lemonade!'

She mouthed back 'Oh!' Her skin returned to it's original colour.

After we finished we went back to cabin eleven to get our bags to cabin three, Sam took hers to cabin six and Tucker took his to cabin seven.

"Is this it Just us three?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is it," Percy said. "It's been just me for the past three days."

"You must have been lonely," Dani stated.

The next morning we were walking up to the pavillion, for breakfast, a girl from cabin five came up to us. Her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was several sizes too big and over it she wore a camouflage jacket. "Well well," The girl said. "Prissy's nes siblings!"

"What is your problem Clarisse?" Percy asked. "You don't want to risk giving these two swirlies, remember what happened when you tried that on me?"

Clarisse hesitated, she looked at her siblings and decided to risk it. She tried to grab my hair, but her hand went through my head. One of her ugly siblings tried to grab Dani, but the same thing kept this up for ten minutes.

"How are you doing that?" One of them asked. I didn't answer, neither did Dani. Unfortunately, the distraction was enough for us to lose our grip on intangibility. So Clarisse and her sister could pull us, by our hair, towards a cinder block building. She dragged me towards a cubicle and tried to push my head into it. Just as she got my head about a foot from the bowl the pipes rattled and a jet of water shot from the toilet. In the stall next to us the same thing happened.

When the girls let go of us the jets stopped. Clarisse looked at Percy, then back at me. She came back towards me and the showers shot her back, I could feel my eyes glowing. The water on her and the other girl froze, and Percy and Annabeth stared at us.

Percy snapped out of it and began applauding. "Is that, apart from the freezing and glowing eyes, how I looked when she did that to me?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Except you flooded the entire toilet," Annabeth said.

"Let's go have breakfast now guys!" Tucker said from outside. That's when we noticed we were in the girls toilets! Percy and I blushed bright red,

"Breakfast sounds good!" We said.

After breakfast, Percy was finding a sword for Dani and I ,while we watched Cathy stab and cut and slash at a group of dummies with a pair of black daggers.

"Ahha," Percy exclaimed. "This one might work!" he came up to me with yet another bronze sword. I tried it and yet again it didn't feel right.

"What is it with you Poseidon's kids?" Luke asked. He had been practicing with his cabin mates on the other side of the arena. I hadn't noticed him walking up.

"I know right," Percy said, he gestured to Anaklusmos. "It's like there'll only be one sword that will work!"

"Hmm..." Luke said. "I think I know! Right," He paced in front of us slightly. "Can you guys manipulate water into the shape of the sword that will work for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dani said, I nodded.

"Come with me, Luke said. "TRAVIS, CONNOR, TAKE OVER!" He yelled to the other Hermes campers. Two boys with curly brown hair saluted Luke and started to instruct the others. He led us to the forges. The children of Hephaestus spent most of their time here. "Beckendorf!" Luke called.

"Yes?" One of the Hephaestus campers said. The tall boy walked forwards. "Oh, Luke, something you want forging?"

"Yeah actually," Luke said. "Can you make some custom weapons for these two?" He gestured to us.

Beckendorf gave Luke a look, "I can make anything for anyone," He answered.

"Can you, you know..." Luke said. "Prepare the... stuff." Luke obviously had no idea what he was talking about, neither did any of us. But Beckendorf seemed to understand because he gathered some things together.

"Okay guys," Luke said. "See that water over there?" He pointed at a barrel of water, we nodded. "Picture the weapon that will work for you and think of the water making it."

With a nod, we closed our eyes. When we opened them we saw a hand-and-a-half long sword in my right hand and two long knives in Dani's hands.

"Okay," Beckendorf said. "Insert them into here." He gestured to three boxes full of molten metal. We did as he said and almost instantly there was a sizzling sound.

"Okay, that should do it," Beckendorf said. "But could you remove the water?"

"Yeah sure," I said. Focusing on the water being back in the bucket, I subconsciously lifted my arm and directed the water back to the bucket. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dani doing the same.

"Thanks," Beckendorf said. He looked at the molds. "COme back in two, maybe three, hours and it should be done. Any particular form you want it to be in?"

"What?" We asked.

"Like how Riptide is a pen until I take the cap off," Percy said demonstrating how Anaklusmos worked.

"Water pistols!" Dani said, excitedly.

"A thermos," I said.

"Fenton's and thermoses!" Cathy said. Percy jumped. I knew she was there, she had followed us.

"Hun?" Luke said as Percy said;

"Don't do that!"

"Our parents invented a device for catching ghosts, it's a thermos that sucks ghosts up," Dani and I said.

"Cool," Beckendorf said. "Can you show it to me some time?"

"I'll swing by with it later," I said.

We left then and Luke went back to the Hermes campers. "Okay," Percy said. "Let's try the climbing wall!"

So we headed off towards the climbing walls. When we arrived we saw two rock walls that were facing each other, at the bottom was a blackened net over a lava pit. When someone took too long to climb up they crashed together. At odd intervals there were lava spewing holes. "It's magic," Percy said. "It'll recognise our skill level and change accordingly." He laughed. "I didn't even know I knew that word!"

When the rest of the Apollo cabin were done, Tucker approached the wall. He reached for the first hand hold and the wall changed. Less of the holes spewed lava and I'm guessing the walls were going to crash together after a longer time.

Tucker was sweating and straining so much I would have expected him to be at least half way up, but he hadn't even got passed the first hand hold yet!

He finally managed to get the second and ...he fell. The walls didn't even crash together, he just fell!

Dani and I went to tackle it. At first we hid our supernatural strength, but when we got to about the tenth hand hold, we looked at each other and nodded. With a sudden surge we made it to the top and a pace similar to some of the more experienced Apollo campers, although the wall was still easier than it was for them. Percy looked baffled and Cathy was laughing at him.

"Now climb back down!" Percy shouted up.

"No," I shouted back. "I'm gonna jump!" To anyone who doesn't know these rock walls are higher than most normal climbing walls, it was possible they were taller than the big house. Jumping from them would've been suicide to anyone... who didn't have ghost powers!

"Me too!" Dani agreed. The Apollo campers were shocked as we jumped and flipped. We end up diving towards the ground head first. Two meters from the ground, we rolled and landed on our feet, the roll absorbing the shock that ghost powers didn't. We weren't on our feet for long, as soon as we landed we fell, sprawled on the ground, laughing.

"I never thought of jumping before! Cathy exclaimed also laughing. After saying that, she sprinted to the wall and started to climb, at a slightly faster speed than we did. When she reached the top, the shadows in the area had lengthened drastically. "What's with the shadows?" Dani and I asked. "It's still pretty early."

"Notice how they're all pointing towards the rock wall?" Percy said. I looked at them, he was right!

"Weird," Dani said.

"It's a defence mechanism," Percy said. "As a child of Hades, it's dangerous for Cathy to be that high in the air not in ghost form. Zeus and Hades have a treaty about soles of the dead trapped on this side, or you know making the choice to stay on this side." He paused. "Same thing goes for us, except the treaty is with Pegasi."

"It's a reflex?" I asked.

"Yep," Percy said. Cathy backed away from the top slightly. She braced herself, took a deep breath and pushed off. As she started to fall she called into a ball and began to roll. The closer she got to the ground the faster she went. She didn't stop spinning. She was two meters off the ground. One meter. A foot. 15 centimeters. She... disappeared into a shadow! She rose slowly from Percy's shadow.

"Boo!" She yelled. In the blink of an eye Percy was on the floor with Riptide pointing up at Cathy in defence. Cathy's black daggers were out as well.

"D-don't do that!" Percy said, as he sighed realising it was just Cathy. Bothe laughed, weapons still in place.

"Would you guys but the weapons away," Dani said. "Please?"

"That was fun!" Cathy said as her daggers melted into the shadows.

"You must be dizzy now," Percy said capping Riptide.

"Nah," She said. "perfectly fine!" She took a step and then collapsed to the ground laughing. "Okay maybe not!"

"Okay my turn!" Percy said as he ran towards the wall. He made to the top at roughly the same speed as Cathy. Once there he turned to us and smiled. With grin still plastered on his face he held his palm up towards the lake. He moved it around a little. The water mirrored his hand. He pulled his hand towards him. A large column of water came towards him. With a smug look on his face he stepped onto the water column and it began retreating into the lake, from the bottom. He made a n elevator out of water!

Once he was on the ground again, I said, "Show off!" Dani agreed with me.

"Do you think beckendorf will be finished with our weapons now?" Dani asked.

"He might be," Percy said.

"Let's go!" Cathy exclaimed grabbing our arms. As she started dragging us towards a shadow, Dani and I grabbed hold of Percy.

A cold feeling spread through me, like being intangible while using my ice powers. It was a strange feeling as I knew I was solid.

All of a sudden the darkness that had invaded my vision disappeared, I could see. I blinked and saw that we were outside the forge.

"Wow," Cathy said. "That was.." She yawned. "Tiring." She passed out. Percy sighed as if this had happened before.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, you guys get your weapons," Percy said as he bent down and lifted Cathy's arm over his shoulder. With the movement she regained consciousness.

"Wow," She said sleepily. "What happened?" Before anyone could answer her she passed out again.

"See ya back at Cabin three," Percy said dragging Cathy away.

Dani and I looked at each other. "Shall we?" She asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Yes, I think we shall, after you," I said, also gesturing towards the door.

"Why thank you my twin," She said.

"Not at all my twin," I replied. Laughing slightly, we walked inside.

The sight that greeted us was unbelievable!

A hand-and-a-half bronze longsword with a tightly bound, brown leather grip lay on the table next to a pair of long knives. The knives were also bronze with leather grips. Lying alongside the blades were scabbards and leather belts, obviously made for them.

"I was just about to go look for you two," Beckendorf said. "Do you want the belts and scabbards?"

"No," I said. "How does it turn into a thermos?"

He laughed. "I'll show you, you see this cap?" He said as he pulled a thermos cap out from behind him.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the cap curiously.

"You put it on the tip of the sword," Beckendorf said as he did just that. Once the cap touched the tip of the sword it shrank into a... Fenton Thermos?

"Er..." Is all I could say.

"Cathy sent this weird green glowing cat thing with one of these Fenton Thermoses," Beckendorf explained. "So if you want to catch ghosts with it just twist this dial on the bottom, like so..." He then demonstrated this. "And take the cap off." I knew that was coming! I should've been ready for it, but no! He pointed the thermos at me and...


	16. Chapter 16 - Knives and Swords

Dani's POV

"Don't worry Danny, I'll let you out in a bit!" I said to the Thermos. "THanks Beckendorf. So how do these work?"

"Yours are more simple than your brothers, yet they are more awkward to change. You have to twist the grip three times," he did this on one of the knives. "And a small trigger detaches from the cross guard, pull that and you have yourself a water pistol. As long as there's enough water to shoot then you can." Beckendorf passed me the other blade. "You have a go." I did and it worked.

"Cool," I said. "How do you change it back?"

"Hmm..." Beckendorf said. "Oh right, as you pull the trigger twist the handle away from you."

"Cool," I said as Beckendorf handed me the pistol. "Thanks again Beckendorf!" I said as I ran out the door and towards cabin three. The pistols in my pocket and thermos in my hand.

"Hey Percy," I said as I came in to cabin three. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Percy replied. "I guess. Where's Danny?"

I shook the thermos and said, "In here!"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied. "And that reminds me I've got to let him out." Then, with a flourish I took the cap off and pressed the release button.

"Oh man," Danny said after he gained his bearings. "I hate being in those things!" I handed him the thermos. "Thanks Dani," He said as he took it. He turned the dial. "Hey Percy, do you want to see our weapons?"

"Yeah sure," Percy said as he regained his thought process. Danny appearing in a beam of blue light seriously freaked him out, he looked really funny!

"okay," I said. I reached into my pockets and pulled out my pistols. "This one," I held up the blue one and pulled the trigger, twisting away from me. "Is Blepedaimōn and this," I said doing the same with the green one. "Is Phronēma."

"This," Danny said taking the cap off of the thermos. "Is my sword! And I feel really stupid now 'cause all I thought about in there is how to get revenge!"

"Wow," Percy said. "They look great!" He took out Riptide. "This was a gift from Dad, Chiron says it has a long and sad history! Anaklusmos, or Riptide."

"Hey guys!" Someone called from the door.


	17. Chapter 17 - Tucker's continuing joke

Cathy's POV

I woke up in the infirmary with a really, really big headache. "Ow," I said. "What happened?" Then the memory of shadow travelling Danny, Dani, Percy and myself to the forge came back. "Gods, how long have I been out?"

"Cathy!" Tucker exclaimed. "You're awake! You've been out for three days!"

"What?" I yelled. I was so shocked that all the shadows had retreated from the room.

"Creepy..." Tucker said absently. "Nah," His focus came back to me. "It's only been about ten minutes." He laughed.

"Tucker," Sam said. "How many times are you going to do that?"

"Oh I don't know," He replied. "Until it stops being funny!"

"Yeah well," I said, interrupting them. "I'm going to go to cabin three, if you don't mind. Sam looked a little nervous.

"At least take a crutch," She said, knowing all too well how stubborn I can be.

"Fine," I said knowing all too well how stubborn Sam is. I took the crutch and lent on it, walking out and towards the Poseidon cabin.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fools and missions begin

"Hey guys," I said as I opened the door. What I saw was so comical!

Dani was stood in the middle, with one of her new knives held behind her and the other in front of her. She was crouched in a battle ready position. Percy and Danny stood either side of her, bodys facing me swords facing her, ready to strike in my direction.

I dropped the crutch and summoned my Stygian Iron daggers. They appeared in my hands and I gripped them tightly. My arms were by my sides, daggers pointing towards them. My head was slightly dipped, so I could glare up at them. The shadows crept towards me, till they encompassed most of the room.

"You can really look scary Cathy," Dani said, lowering her blades and rising from her crouch. "When you want to."

Just as a conversation started, Grover knocked on the door.

"Come in," Percy said. He walked to the door and let Grover in. "Hi Grover... Lauren?"

My half-sister, Lauren, walked in behind Grover. Even though she isn't a half-blood she wears the camp top. Her short black hair bounced on her shoulders, the electric blue streak sticking out like a flame in the arctic.

"Percy, Danny, Dani, Cathy, Mr. D wants to kill..." Grover said. I mean I'd better let him tell you."

The four of us looked at each other. We followed Grover and LAuren. "So?" I asked Lauren. "You're the one who has to supervise Grover?"

"For all of the next five minutes," She said, sounding annoyed. She only sounded this annoyed when she had to go to Olympus suddenly.

"Emergency meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "Mum and Uncle Poseidon want me there. But for some reason stupid Uncle Zeus doesn't!"

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Why does Athena want you there?"

"I don't know but she does and Dad wants me to report back to him!" She said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy look out over Long Island Sound.

"Do we need an umbrella?" He asked.

"No," Grover stated. "It never rains here unless we want it too."

Percy pointed to a storm cloud that was writhing and swirling like a million snakes squirming together. "What the heck is that then?"

"Look cuz that there," I said, flinging my arm over his shoulder and gesturing to the storm with the other. "Is Zeus punishing three kids of Poseidon and a child of Hades who could've stolen his master bolt." I knew exactly what was going on, thanks to Lauren.

At this point we had reached the big house. "And how do you know that?" Chiron asked.

"I have my sources," I said letting go of Percy and flinging my arm over my minigod source of information.

"I see," Chiron said, as if he was expecting nothing less.

"If I had my way, you four," Mr D said. I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "They wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into dolphins, sending you back to your fathers, of course in two different ways."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose. "Girl, we're off to Olympus for this emergency meeting. If these kids are still here when we get back, I'll turn them into a pod of Atlantic Bottlenoses. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you, and your friends, are at all smart, you'll see that's a more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." He picked up a playing card and twisted it. "Come on girl.

"Fine Dionysus," Lauren said. She snapped her fingers.

The air folded around her. She shimmered, like a hologram, before vanishing. All that was left of her was a strong smell of vanilla.

Mr. D also snapped his fingers. The same thing happened, but instead of a smell of vanilla, he left the smell of freshly pressed grapes lingering behind.

"Sit please," Chiron said. He smiled at us, but he looked tired.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Mission begins - Part 2

Percy's POV

"Tell me, Percy," He said. "What did you think of the Hellhound?"

"It scared me," I said truthfully. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead." I didn't feel like lying, saying something like 'Heck, it was nothing. I eat Hellhounds for breakfast.'

Chiron seemed satisfied with this answer. "Dani," He said. "What of you?"

"If I hadn't got my ghost powers, I would be dead and know one would know about it," She said. When did she fight a hellhound?

"You'll meet worse. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done... With what?" I asked, at exactly the same time as my siblings and cousin.

"Your quest of course. Will you accept it?"

I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers and had his eyes screwed shut. His lips silently formed the word 'please' over and over again.

"Um, sir," I said. "You haven't told us what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus-" Danny said.

"Are fighting over-" Dani continued.

"The bolt and-"

"The trident, aren't-"

"They?" They finished together.

Everyone, except Danny, Dani and I, looked at each other. Obviously nobody knew about the trident.

"The trident is missing? How do you know?" Chiron said, leaning forward in his wheelchair.

"Well," I said. "The night before we arrived back at camp, we had a dream - along with the ones I've had of Zeus and Poseidon fighting - about my Dad first telling Danny and Dani they are his children, then telling us that we would be called on to find his missing trident," When I spoke of my dreams, Grover grinned.

"I knew it," Grover said. When Chiron looked at Grover quizzically, he said, "About the dreams."

"Hush, satyr," Chiron said.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be."

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard.

"But who stole the bolt and the trident?" I asked nervously.

"Zeus says it's you who stole his bolt, Poseidon - probably - doesn't know who stole his trident, but I have my suspicions," Chiron said.

"Zeus is crazy," I said. Dani, Cathy and Danny nodded.

"Er, guys?" Grover said. "We don't use the C-word to describe the lord of the sky."

"Perhaps paranoid?" Chiron suggested.

"What do we have to do with this?" Danny and Dani asked.

"Well the arrival of Cathy made Zeus think it was Hades, but then," Chiron shook his head. "You two change everything."

"How do we?" Dani asked.

"Well with your powers, bearing in mind nobody knew of Cathy's, you could have flown up to Olympus and, invisibly and intangibly, taken both the bolt and the trident. But now with Cathy revealing herself as a third-blood, the tables have turned. Both brothers are turning on Hades, but still being at each others necks, and by that reasoning you as well, Cathy."

"Great," She said. She muttered something under her breath, Danny and Dani's eyes widened.

"In any case they both want their symbols back by the summer solstice, and Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief. Can you picture a full fledged war?"

"Bad?" The four of us guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose between Zeus and Poseidon." Cathy muttered something again, it sounded like 'And Hades is left alone!' "Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battle field so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

Bad," We repeated.

"And of course you four would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared, in stunned silence, at the sky.

Zeus was punishing the whole camp for something he suspected me or Danny, Dani or Cathy had done.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. "And return it to Zeus."

"All four of you," Chiron corrected. "What better peace offering than to have three children of Poseidon and a child of Hades return Zeus's property?"

"I guess," I said. "But where is it?"

"I believe I know, but I'm afraid you would not accept this challenge if I told you," Chiron said as he glanced at Cathy.

I swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill.

"Alright," I said, my siblings and cousin nodded. "It's better than being a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, all four of you, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

"All of them?" Grover bleated.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Attic

Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trap door.

Cathy pulled the cord. The door fell down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.

"Well here goes everything!" I said. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else...

"Snakes!" Dani gulped and shivered.

"After you, Percy," Danny said, he sounded a little creeped out and for a kid who fights ghosts, that's saying something.

I held my breath and climbed the ladder.


	21. Chapter 21 - Blocked

Dani's POV

I was about to follow Percy up, when the trap door slammed shut, the ladder magically retracting.

"Okay do we wait or...?" Danny and I chorused.

"I think we go down stairs and wait with Chiron and Grover," Cathy interrupted.

"Yeah okay," We said.


	22. Chapter 22 - Annabeth's cap

Annabeth's POV

I was leaning against the railing holding my cap tight in my left hand, when I heard a sound like someone falling over. I yanked my cap on and sprinted into the house. On the floor of the rec. room were three white haired teenagers. It took me a moment to recognise them and then I remembered something about ghosts; they could see you, even if you were invisible!

"Next time, how about we remember we're on the third floor?" Cathy asked, an almost unnoticeable echo to her voice.

"That'd be a an idea," Dani agreed.

Danny wasn't paying attention to his cousin and sister, he was staring at me. He seemed to a) be wondering why I was invisible (The logical thing to think), b) Be wondering what I was doing here (Still logical but less likely, or c) -

"Annabeth why are you wearing a cap inside?" He asked. What is it with Poseidon's kids and not being perceptive?

"Hey, ecto-brain, it's an invisibility cap, duh!" Cathy said. At least Hades's children have brains.

"Hey you have ectoplasm in your system too!" Danny exclaimed.

"How about Seaweed Brain?" I put in.

"Great idea Wise Girl!" The entire Poseidon cabin a bunch of Seaweed Brains!" Cathy said.

"Hey leave me out of this, Corpse-breath!" Dani complained. Then I couldn't follow the conversation anymore, it became a series of random outbursts, facial expressions and gestures.

All of a sudden a soundless scream made the conversation make sense. I'm guessing the soundless scream was a part of their telepathy. And with that thought the flow of conversation continued.

"You could've left Annabeth with a serious mental injury! Why did you do that?" Dani was saying.

"That was self defense you kept jabbing at my inner walls!" Cathy said.

"Well if you had told her not to there might have been no need," Danny added. Once again, it became impossible to follow.

But that doesn't mean I didn't try!


	23. Chapter 23 - Annabeth has a plan

Percy's POV

That place was freaky!

I mean, why Smelly Gabe and his poker party? What friend is going to betray me? Am I gonna fail to get the bolt? Why eight campers?

I don't really think I can do this! The whole world on my shoulders, what kind of kid does this?

I pulled at my hair in frustration and went back down the stairs.

"So?" Grover asked impatiently. An invisible hand slapped the back of his head. He turned around and said, "Who did that?"

Six hands appeared pointing in different directions. "Funny!" Grover said sarcastically.

"What did the Oracle say?" Three voices said, three very familiar voices from behind Grover.

"It said that me and seven others would get the bolt," I said hesitantly.

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron said emphasizing exactly.

"It said;

8 campers shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

Who shall find what was stolen and see it safe returned..."

I said. I hesitated here, should I tell them? No, I won't! "That's about it."

Chiron didn't seem convinced. "Anything else?" He asked and I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Very well, Percy. But don't dwell on what the Oracle has said, there is often a double meaning. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay then," Cathy said, breaking the silence, as she, Danny and Dani became visible. "Who are the eight campers?"

"Well obviously us for," Danny said.

"And Grover's going wherever Percy goes," Dani added.

"Who are the other three then?" I asked.

"One has already volunteered," Chiron said. I watched as Danny, Dani and Cathy looked over at a spot near the railing. The air at that point shimmered.

Annabeth faded into visibility, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest Seaweed brain," She said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, or Hades, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up." Cathy and Danny coughed.

"Disasteroid," They muttered.

"You very nearly messed that up," Annabeth said. "If I had been there I would have seen the flaw in your plan and fixed it!"

"If you do say so yourself," Danny, Dani, Cathy and I said,

"I suppose you have a plan for now?" I asked.

She blushed. "Do you want my help or not?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Apollo

Sam's POV

"Tucker!" I yelled at the Apollo cabin. "They're nearly ready to go, what are you doing?"

"I know," Tucker yelled from inside. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry up!" I yelled back. As I yelled, the door to the golden cabin flew open and out stepped Tucker Foley. Strapped to his back was a golden bow and at his hip was a quiver full of golden arrows.

"I'm here! Jeze!" He said.

"What is it with you Apollo kids and gold?" I asked.

"You're a child of Athena! Think about it!" He gestured towards the sun.

I looked at it and then the cabin, "Oh..."

"I thought we were going somewhere?" Tucker asked.

"YES!" I snapped back.

"Then let's go!" He said. We ran to the big house.


	25. Chapter 25 - Tucker the idiot

Danny's POV

"And what about the other two?" I asked.

"They volunteered as well," Chiron said. "I told them to be here by now!"

"Is it Sam and Tucker by any chance?" Dani, Cathy and I asked.

"Yes," Chiron responded. "How did you-?"

Before Chiron could finish Sam and Tucker rampaged up the steps and all but collapsed in front of us. "Sorry- gasp- we're- gasp- late!" Tucker said.

"It's his fault!" Sam said, only slightly breathlessly.

"Well, now that we're all here," Chiron said. "There's no time to waste get your things together!"

"WHAT!?" Sam exclaimed. "I waited for him to pack when we could have done that after coming up here!"

"Yes," Chiron said simply. Sam kicked Tucker in the shin.


	26. Chapter 26 - Argus

Most of us hadn't unpacked much, and Percy barely had anything, so it didn't take long to pack. Percy put his one change of clothes and toothbrush into a backpack.

The only one of us without luggage was Cathy, she stored all her stuff in the shadows.

THe camp store gave us $200 mortal money and 40 golden drachmas, coins the size of girl scout cookies with various gods on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. Ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron had told us, but the gods used only pure gold.

"For non-mortal transactions?" Annabeth asked. What are non-mortal transactions? I thought.

No idea! Cathy replied. "Exactly," Chiron said.

Then he gave each of us a canteen of Nectar and a zip lock bag of Ambrosia.

"These will cure you of any injury, but they are lethal to mortals," Chiron said. "Do not take too much or you will burn."

Each of us brought something to entertain ourselves, - such as an architecture book written in ancient greek for Annabeth, a PDA for Tucker and so on - our weapons, - Anaklusmos, Blepedaimōn, Phronēma and so on - and things that could be helpful - like Annabeth's invisibility cap, a fenton thermos and so on.

With a wave we began the climb up Half-Blood Hill. At the top stood a man with eyes all over his body.

"This is Argus," Chiron introduced.

"Is he going to keep an eye on us?" I asked. Cathy and Dani snorted.

"Well yes," Chiron said.


	27. Chapter 27 - Luke

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Luke's voice shouted from just down the hill. I turned and there he was, his scar seemed to glow in the sunlight. "Hey!" He said, panting. "I'm glad I caught you!"

Dani, Danny, Cathy, Sam and Tucker snickered at Annabeth's blush.

That was when I noticed the basketball shoes Luke was carrying. "I just wanted to say good luck!" He said. "And... Well... I thought you could use these!"

He held the she shoes out to me and they looked normal. Smelled normal too! "Erm, thanks..." I said, enthusiastically.

"Oh! Right!" Luke said, getting odd looks from everyone. "Maia!"


	28. Chapter 28 - Finally we're off!

Cathy's POV

"Maia!" As Luke said that one word I felt magic swell around the shoes, my grandmother's Hecate, alright?! As we watched the shoes, and Luke, a small pair of white birds wings sprouted from the heel of each shoe.

"How?" Tucker asked. Is he that stupid?

Yes he is! Dani and Danny replied. After the initial pain of her joining her mind to ours it became much easier to communicate with Dani. But it did still hurt! I winced.

We need to get used to this! I told them.

Yes, yes we do! They replied.

"Magic," Luke replied to Tucker. We should stop having silent conversations while we're in other conversations!

Agreed!

"... gift from my Dad," Luke was saying.I don't use them anymore, thought they'd be helpful for you, Percy." He held the shoes out and repeated the activation word, the wings retracted into the shoes. "Here."

"Awesome!" Grover said.

"Thanks man!" Percy said taking the shoes.

""A lot of hopes are riding on you," Luke said. "So just... kill some monsters for me!" He bumped his fist against Percy's shoulder and ran back down Half-Blood Hill.

"Will do!" Percy yelled after him.

Luke waved.

The three children of Poseidon turned their gaze on Annabeth. "You were blushing, Wise Girl!" They said.

"No I wasn't Seaweed Brains!" She replied, storming off down the other side off Half-Blood Hill. At the base of the hill, on the road was a minivan.

"Well," I said, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "Let's go save the world in a minivan."

I ran down the hill. Over taking Annabeth, Percy, Dani and Danny on my heels. Sam ran as well, just a bit behind them. Tucker, well... he fell over. Ended up rolling down, he did.


	29. Chapter 29 - The shoes

Percy's POV

After helping Tucker up we got in the minivan. Argus turned the key and we were off.

We chatted about this and that as the journey wore on. But then something occurred to me. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"

"No, Percy you won't," Annabeth said. "Best for you, and you lot," She jabbed her finger at Danny, Danny and Cathy. "To stay on the ground."

"But what about in ghost form?" Cathy asked.

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a minute. "I suppose flying in ghost form is fine."

"Grover?" I said.

"Yeah?" He turned in his seat to look at me. ""What's up Percy?"

"How would you like some magic shoes?" I asked him.

"You mean it?" He replied.

"'Course I do," I said, throwing them at him.

"thanks Percy," Grover replied.

"So," Danny said, curiosity in his voice. "How far is Argus taking us?"

"To the bus station," Sam replied. "He's head of camp security, can't have him too far away."

"Yeah once we reach the bus station we're on our own!" Annabeth added.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Not awkward silence, not companionable silence, just silence.

Slowly, conversation started back up.


	30. Chapter 30 - Tucker's Boots

Tucker's POV

"I'm so bored!" I said.

"Fiddle with one of your projects then," Dani suggested.

"Great idea!" I replied, pulling out a boot from my bag. See I had been working on several gadgets since I became Mayor of Amity Park. Of course none of them have worked yet, but I have faith in my hover boots.

As this was the prototype it looked rather clunky. Sam quite often said it looked steampunk, I think she likes it. Any way, they were designed to give humans the ability to hover a maximum over 2 meters off the ground.

I became engrossed in working on it and before long we had reached the bus station.

"Tuck!" Danny and Dani said. "We gotta go!"


	31. Chapter 31 - Smelly Gabe

Percy's POV

The bus station Argus dropped us off at wasn't too far from where my Mom and Smelly Gabe used to live. Right next to the minivan, taped to a mailbox, was a poster with a picture of me on it. It said 'Have you seen this boy?'

Before the others saw it, I ripped it down.

Argus unloaded our bags, gave us all our bus tickets, then drove back to camp. An eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us.

Thinking about how close we were to my old apartment, I looked down the street. Smelly Gabe was probably playing poker right now. Not caring that mom is dead.

Shouldering his bag, Grover looked at me sadly. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Were you reading my mind or something?" I asked.

"No just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs could do that. You were thinking about your mom and stepdad, weren't you?"

"You know, Percy," Cathy said. "I could have guessed what you were thinking about without reading your emotions."

Grover glared at her. "Yeah I was," I said.

"Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told me. "You call him 'smelly', but you have no idea. The guy has this aura... Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a weak."

"Thanks," I said. "Where's the nearest shower?" Dani and Danny laughed.

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod." Dani, Danny and Cathy were talking about something in the background, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it sounded important. "As soon as I took a whiff inside his camaro, I knew: Gabe has been hiding your scent for years..."


	32. Chapter 32 - Three missing symbols

Danny's POV

When Grover started explaining about how bad Percy's stepdad smelt I tuned out of their conversation and Cathy started talking to us, me and Dani. "Danny, going to the underworld is a big mistake!" She said.

"Why?" Dani and I asked.

"Like I said when we were talking to Chiron about this mission," She started. "Hades can't have taken the bolt and trident, his helm is missing too!"

"Yeah but we don't have any other leads," I said.

"Hades might not have the bolt or the trident but he might know something," Dani added.

"If he knew something we wouldn't be talking right now," I said. "If he knew who had the three symbols he would find them and forcibly take all three. The dead would be walking around on the surface and Zeus and Poseidon would be powerless to stop him!" The Earth shook and thunder rumbled across the sky.


	33. Chapter 33 - Hacky Sack

The rain was still pouring down.

Waiting for the bus was getting kind of boring so I suggested playing hackey sack.

"With what?" Tucker asked.

"An apple?" Grover suggested pulling one out of his bag.

"Okay," Percy said, taking the apple and starting the game. As the game went on Percy and Annabeth showed that they were absurdly good at the game. Bouncing the apple on knees, elbows, shoulders, anything really.

But the game ended rather abruptly with the apple being kicked, by Percy, to close to Grover's mouth. In one mega goat bite the apple was gone, core, stem and all.

Blushing, Grover tried to apologize, but everyone was too busy laughing.


	34. Chapter 34 - Furies

Grover's POV

The bus came, as everyone was calming down from laughing at my expense. I was still blushing, I couldn't help it! That apple was so good! Anyway as we were boarding the bus I caught a whiff of something. I looked around but couldn't work out what it was. It had to be a monster of some kind - but what was it?

"What is it?" Perct, Danny, Dani and Cathy asked.

"I don't know," I replied, tensely. "Maybe nothing."

"Dude something's got you worked up," Tucker said. "It can't be nothing."

Finally we found seats in the back. Annabeth kept slapping her cap on her thigh. Danny, Dani and Cathy kept making random parts of their bodies invisible. Tucker fiddled with his boot again.

Then, as the last passengers got on we all tensed. Annabeth clamped her hand onto Percy's knee. "Percy," She whispered urgently. He looked to the three old women who had just boarded.

The furies! The furies had just boarded the bus!


	35. Chapter 35 - Escape

Cathy's POV

Ugh, Dad! I thought when the furies boarded the bus. Do you really think we have your helm?

I think he does, Danny replied.

"Guys?" I said outloud. They all nodded. "Pass me your bags."

Without question they each handed me their bags and I stored them in the shadows. Annabeth seemed to have realised I had a plan. "What are we doing then?"

"Ride the bus for as long as we possibly can then simply slip off the back," Danny, Dani and I replied.

"But there's no way off," She countered.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand through the back of the bus. "Are you forgetting something?" I asked, teasingly.

She blushed. "Right."

"So when do we make our escape?" Tucker asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked. Tucker, Percy and Grover shook their heads. "When they make their move."

By this point we had entered the Lincoln tunnel. Eerily, the fury in the orange hat stood and announced, "I need to use the restroom."

The one in the purple hat stood. "So do I."

The one in the green hat stood. "So do I."

"Now!" Danny, Dani and I whispered. Everyone grabbed a hold of us and we all became intangible, falling through the back of the bus.

Suddenly the bus swerved and crashed into the side of the tunnel. It skidded along the side all the way out of the tunnel, it spun before coming to a halt. All of the mortals in the bus ran out quickly and just as they all were clear the bus exploded. I could hear the shrieks of the furies from where I stood.

"We have gotta get out of here!" Annabeth said. That was when we started running. We passed the bus and ran along a side road.

Along the edge of the side road was a forest and we plunged into that.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Forest

Sam's POV

As we wandered aimlessly through the forest, it gradually became darker. After, what I think

was, an hour we were relying on voice to keep us together. Well I say we, but that doesn't include Danny, Dani and Cathy. They could all see perfectly well in the dark and seemed to forget the rest of can't!

"Danny?" I say, groping in the dark for his arm. "Can you give us some light please?" I think he turned to me, I couldn't see so I didn't know.

"Hmm?" He replied, I could only just, now I knew where he was, make out his outline. "Oh sure!" Then the area was flooded with green light as Danny, followed by Dani and Cathy, held out small balls of ectoplasm.

"That better?" The three of them asked.

"Yeah..." Percy said. "Thanks."

We wandered for a little longer. When, through the haze of the green light, I saw red neon lighting. "Hey guys?" I said pointing towards the light. "Do you think that could be a take out?"

"Do you smell that?" Percy asked.

"Smells like burgers!" Danny said.

"Let's go!" Dani said.

"Guys I don't think we should go!" Grover put in. "I can smell monsters!"

"Your nose is still blocked by the furies," Annabeth said.

"Anyway they have meat!" Tucker said. "Meat is important!" He glared at me.

"I hope they have ultra recyclo vegetarian food," I said.

When we reached the place, it turned out to be a out of the way statue store.

"What does that say?" Percy asked, squinting at the sign. I looked at it. With some effort I worked out what it said, but before I could say Grover said;

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Surrounding the place where hundreds of life size statues, My parents would love these!

True to it's word, either side of the door stood two garden gnomes. "Look!" Tucker said. "The lights are on!"

"Snack bar?" Percy and the twins said.

"Snack bar!" Cathy said.


	37. Chapter 37 - Grover doesn't like this!

Grover's POV

"Are you guy's crazy?" I asked. "This place is weird!" I was ignored, by everyone!

In front of the store was a forest of statues, it was creepy! Wait! That one looks like Uncle Ferdinand! I said as much.

"Don't knock-!" Before I could finish Tucker cut me off.

"He has a point it's a shop," He said. "And I need my burgers!"

"Meat!" Sam and I said. "Vegetarian!"

Percy looked at me funny. "You eat aluminium cans!" he said.

"Those are vegetables!" I countered, pathetically. "Can't we just leave! These statues... are looking at me!"

The door creaked open and out stepped a tall woman covered from head to two in black clothing. Her hands were the only thing visible. This place just became even more creepy.

Upon seeing the woman Danny, Dani and Cathy appeared to snap out of some sort of trance. "Grover?" They whispered to me. I nodded. "Whatever's in there is causing everyone to go into a trance like state and she is trying to trick us into... something?"

"I told you I could smell monsters!" I said.

"Yes you did," Cathy said. "But how do we help the others?" She gestured to Tucker, Percy, Annabeth and Sam.

"I know how to break Sam out of it!" Danny and Dani said.

"Excuse me?" They asked the woman. "But do you have a vegetarian option?"

The woman seemed confused for a second. Her rhythm, of steps, halted for a second as she turned to the twins. "Why would I have a vegetarian option?" She said before continuing walking. Sam stopped, shook her head and glared at the woman.

Before she could... Do whatever it is she was going to do, Danny and Cathy grabbed her shoulders.

"Whatever this place is Grover is right it's a trap," They said.

"She was holding all of you in a trance and is pulling you in!" I added. "How are we going to help Percy! If I fail again it's going to be cleaning out the toilets for the rest of my life!"

"We'll be fine!"

"You say that now!" I bleated.

"Trust me Grover!" Cathy said.

At this point I heard Percy say, "Always have a strategy, right?"

And Annabeth replied with, "Your head is full of kelp."

We had entered the warehouse, filled with more statues. They all seemed to be staring at me. Every statue was completely different. It was slowly getting creepier

In front of me Percy, Tucker and Annabeth were talking with Aunty Em and behind me Danny, Dani, Cathy and Sam were trying to come up with away to save the other three. I was stuck in the middle. I had no idea what to do.

Eventually we found the dining area and Aunty Em told us to sit.

Percy said, "Awesome!" Tucker repeated the sentiment.

"What about money?" The twins and Cathy pipped up.

Before Percy, or the other two, could react, Aunty Em said, "No, no children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Well there goes that idea!" Sam muttered.

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said. I saw Aunty Em stiffen, why would she stiffen at Annabeth's words? She was being polite!

"Quite alright, Annabeth," She said. I didn't hear names being shared! Danger! Danger! "You have such beautiful grey eyes, child."

Then the woman, no monster, fled behind the snack counter!


	38. Chapter 38 - Conversing

Cathy's POV

So, this creature is surrounded by a load of creepy statues that always look afraid. I thought.

She has herself completely covered, probably not to cause suspicions. Danny added.

You know what I'm thinking? I asked.

I kinda do yeah. Dani said. But say it anyway.

Medusa!

We should get out of here! The three of us thought.

Whilst our mental conversation was going on 'Aunty' Em had returned with our food.


	39. Chapter 39 - Percy

Percy's POV

I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.

Annabeth slurped her shake.

Tucker was possibly on his fifth or sixth burger.

The others just picked at their food. Grover eyed the waxed paper liner on the tray as if he would rather eat that. He looked far too nervous to eat, my siblings and cousin seemed to be plotting something and Sam was glaring at Tucker.

"What's that hissing sound?" Grover asked, suddenly. Cathy, Dani and Danny's heads tilted up.

"I hear it too," They all said.

I tilted my head, strained my ears. But I heard nothing.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em said. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, children."

"I take vitamins," Grover said. Danny, Dani and Cathy shrugged. "For my ears."

"That's admirable," She said. "But please relax." Danny, Dani and Cathy had put their heads together once again. Definitely plotting something.

Aunty Em ate nothing. She didn't even remove her head dress. She sat, watching us eat, and I couldn't even see her eyes. That was a little disturbing. But she had fed us and the burger was making me feel relaxed, and sleepy. So I tried to make some polite small talk.

"So," I said. "You sell gnomes?"

"Oh, yes," She replied. "And animals. And people. And the like. Anything for the garden. Sometimes custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"Get much business out here on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most of the cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

As she spoke I got a strange tingly feeling at the back of neck, as if someone was watching me. I turned.

Stood behind me was a statue of a young girl. She was holding an easter basket. "She has some creepy eyes!" Cathy said, probably noticing her as well.

"Yes," Aunty Em said. "The faces are the hardest. I try my best, but they don't always work. They come out marred, they don't sell."

"You make these yourself?" I asked.


End file.
